Mortal Roses
by Xiera A. Titain
Summary: I do not own Twilight. This story also has elements of Modern Greek mythology similar to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but not similar enough to be considered a crossover as no original PJO characters are used. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Eris wandered the paths and halls of Olympus trying to get her hands on any trouble she could stir up but nothing was to her interest. Except the Vampires coming tomorrow, she would be sure to make their stay …pleasant… but other than a few pranks, she wasn't sure how much chaos she could cause without it back lashing on her. She sighed in self pity and sat on a nearby bench. Looking beautiful in her goddess splendor she began to form herself a plot, twisted as the inky blackness of her hair and evasive as her misty form. The corners of her full lips began to curl into a twisted smile as she ran off to find the lord of the dead.

"Hades!" Eris called after him as he emerged from the shadows of the forest_. What was he doing in there?_ The lord of the dead turned to face her; his was face characteristically ashen and indifferent. He was actually quite handsome, even more so than his brother Zeus but only in his own cadaverous way. She caught up to him, his dark eyes following her every step. She would have found this flattering if only his expression didn't seem so…bored. She would have to change that. "I've been meaning to speak with you." A group of flower nymphs ran past them giggling and smiling, one brave one attempted to put a rose in Hades hand, a tease no doubt. But he avoided her. _Flowers are so juvenile…_Eris thought._ Trip!Trip!Trip!_ she screamed in her head. Sure enough the nymph tripped over a small rock that was oh so conveniently jutted out of the stone path, but it wasn't Eris's doing. Hades had the power of controlling the earth. She snickered. "I like you" and was rewarded with one devilish smile before Hades returned to his apathetic mood.

" What was it you intended to speak to me about, Eris?" _must he say my name in such distaste!_ _The man is just so difficult… _"Ah, yes perhaps we could go somewhere a little more private?" she ventured "you will love what I have to say" he looked down at her quizzically. _Man, he's tall!_

"Very well, lead on." Oh she definitely would not mind leading, but would he follow? Her plot was genius but maybe he felt like being good today…she could change that too.

**Hades pov**

Why am I doing this? Why am I wasting my time with this…this…firebrand? And now she is leading me…where? They turned off the main path toward a small secluded pagoda it looked out over one of the grand lakes. Apollo was just finishing his ride across the sky dragging the sun behind him. _ This is a bit too romantic for me…_ I thought but I followed her into the pagoda anyway. _If what she has to say isn't worth my time…. _"You where saying?" I asked.

"You don't care for vampires, do you?" she asked twisting a lock of her long black hair. "I mean they do cheat you of their deaths and that is bound to get annoying after a while…" she is right I do loathe them for that and what they did to Willow's family…but why is she telling me this? What does she want? "So I was thinking…" she began to circle him. "You know the vote will fall in their favor… and they will no longer be considered the monsters they are…" she began to weave her plot before me….

"So? What do you think? You don't want them in, I want the trouble it will cause, Kronos would just like to play with the world for a little while. We mess it all up, have Zeus fix it, everything goes back to normal , you get your way no matter how the vote falls and I get to have my fun." She concluded.

"Oh, I could show you fun." Did I just say that to her? Yes you did. His eyes traced up and down her curves. She laughed.

"No, I would like to keep this relationship strictly, professional."

He quirked and eyebrow at her "Professional, Eris?" He asked.

"Yes, sowing discord is my job" she said and then vanished out of thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Caius was…jaded. To the point it was making him angry… just like everything else that dared to exist near him. _ Well not everything…._ He thought. An impious smile began to form itself out of that chagrin scowl. Then Athenodora entered with that little baby face she did when she wanted something, **now**. _ Yeah…everything._ He corrected himself. _Bu-by plan about what to do the rest of the day…. What does she want now?_

"Love, you look sad. Whatever is the matter that troubles my beautiful Athena?" he cooed softly and brought her onto his lap. He really didn't want her to be sad, _I just don't feel like dealing with her womanish insecurities right now…_ he tried to justify himself.

"Aro is making you and Marcus go to some convention with him." She whimpered sadly. _**Yes! **__Something to do!_ _Oh, maybe she doesn't want something and is just sad about missing me! I'm horrible for thinking she only wanted som….._

"And Cai…" she stopped him in mid thought. She looked up at him with beautiful ruby eyes and began in her sweetest can't say no to voice. "Aro…." _Oh no what did he give Sulpicia and not tell me about so I can get something for Athena too… _"Got Sulpicia….." _I was right! I was right!_ He screamed in his head. Not even hearing the rest of her sentence. He began to brood again.

"So?" she asked jarring him from his sullen state.

"Of course dear you may have anything you'd like." He answered still not sure what her request was. She jumped up kissed him lightly and took vampire speed skips from the throne room. Caius was just as jaded as before.

Marcus did not want to go to Aro's stupid 'convention'. He did not understand why his brother intended to keep the details of their excursion from the other two. _It's probably something strange and childish that he finds interesting and wants to experience… And he is dragging Caius and I along for the fun of it… _Those sorts of things happened when you knew Aro.

He was thankful when Aro whizzed by him, with no contact._ If he found out I think his expedition is stupid then he would try to talk me into thinking it will be fun. _ He thought as Aro doubled back to speak with his perfectly blasé brother. _Oh, this conversation will be lovely…_Marcus thought with easily spent sarcasm. _Nothing is lovely any more._ He began to relapse into a grim mood that was on the brink of being grief._ The only thing that ever was lovely is now ashes scattered and mortal roses that soon come to their inevitable end… But had not the roses been lovely only because she loved them? Yes, yes they had and discord is my keeper… nothing on this earth holds Aphrodite's magic for me. _ His countenance fell, much to Aro's dismay. He placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"Whatever seems to be the matter Marcus?" Aro asked. He was genuinely concerned for his brother. _We need to get him a girl…_ he thought in the back of his mind. _But he doesn't want a girl, only Didyme..._ Marcus didn't answer, but only glanced over his shoulder with the you-are-not-helping face. "Come now brother no need to look at me that way you, Caius and I will be leaving for our trip tomorrow and you will forget this present sadness" he said " Let us go find Caius so I may tell the two of you where we are going."


	3. Chapter 3

They found Caius still brooding and bored out of his mind, but Aro was out to change that. As happy as can be he got out a big chalk board to explain their trip. _Oh no, he is going to talk to us like little children about to go on a field trip…_ thought Marcus. Caius muttered the same under his breath. Aro looked up slightly annoyed. Caius folded his hands in his lap.

"You may precede teacher." he said. Aro growled and turned to write, Marcus raised his hand… Aro turned around once again to face them.

"Look, just listen up we are going to Olympus to negotiate an official annexation of our kind to the realm of respected Immortals! Go get ready!" Aro had clearly lost his patience. _I never thought I would get stuck with a bunch of children helping me…._ Marcus's hand was still raised. "Yes?" Aro answered beginning to calm down.

"Aren't they still against us feeding on humans?" Marcus inquired.

"Yes, but I have convinced some of the ambrosia-eaters that the food chain is a necessary part of life" Aro answered calmly. Marcus began to toy with the possible outcomes of this journey. Caius got up to leave, but when he was half way to the door, Aro stopped him. "I haven't dismissed you yet," he said cunningly. Marcus sighed and Caius just kept walking.

Now Aro was the one left to brood.

Olympus a few hours before-

"Willow!" Lena called "where are you going?" Willow ignored the short girl and made her way deeper into Olympus's forests. She could hear Lena behind her trying to keep up. Willow sped onward. "Willow!" Lena cried again with more than a little exasperation. She just kept going, sure Lena was her best friend and they got along just fine, but Willow needed to be alone.

"Wu! Stop! This is ridiculous just tell us what's wrong!" That was Stevie; always nick naming every one… stubborn Stevie who Willow knew she could not out run… Willow slowed her pace trying to calm herself as Lena and Stevie caught up. Lena hopped in front of her as Stevie came from behind and put one sisterly arm around her shoulders.

"Now why are you running' away from us?" Lena asked as she sat down on a nearby rock. The sun was high in the sky and filtered sparingly through the dense forest tree tops on to Lena's dark skin. The small girl was only four foot six inches but made up for it with a vast intellect, curiosity and a great heart, well earning her nick name, mighty mouse.

She did not want to answer the question, and she couldn't escape with Stevie holding her. Unlike Willow, Stevie was strong, being the daughter of the war god, Aries, that was expected, but she wasn't built like her sisters and brothers. Stevie was tall, lithe and had a face that put most of Aphrodite's kids to shame. That was saying something because they were known to be the most beautiful.

"Come on tell us!" Stevie said shaking Willow. Lena glanced up thoughtfully.

"It's today isn't it?" Lena asked. Willow just nodded. Stevie let go of her but Willow didn't run. "Do you want us to come with you, Wu?"

"No." she answered and began to walk again, Lena and Stevie just watched their broken friend wander off into the woods.

I didn't know think there was anything worse than being locked up alone, but there was, and it's feeling alone in a room full of people. I didn't turn around to see if Lena and Stevie were following me. I knew they wouldn't. This was my time alone, to grieve, they didn't understand. This is the anniversary of the day my granddaddy died. This is the anniversary of the day I realized I am helpless and mortal, and that if I do not laugh I will cry, and laughing now means I will cry harder later. This is what change was for me, watching relatives drop dead one by one till your left standing alone with no reason to stand, trying to find something to live for.

Then they tell you you're a demigoddess. A daughter of Pan, god of the wild, and guess what! He hasn't been seen since the last millennium, and now every god, goddess, and their mother has some reason to have parental rights to you. It's like Helen of troy without the disgusting romance. Yes, that's what I thought of romance, another way for fortune to hurt you and I know her. Trust me, she will.

I made my way to a cave in the woods, but it wasn't just any cave. Inside held my conservatory, full of bioluminescent plants. Yes, I know I am a nerd, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Small glowing butterflies landed on my shoulders and hair as I entered. Fidget swooped down and gobbled one up as she settled on my shoulder. She was my bat. I know _'ewwwww! Why did the butter fly have to die!'_ but bats are surprisingly cute.

I knelt down to tend one of my small ballerina lilies, it hadn't bloomed yet, its petals emitted a soft orange glow. Fidget…fidgeted on my shoulder signaling the arrival of someone to our cave. I wanted nothing to do with socialization right now, but I had no power to send whoever it was away. I knew it was probably someone sent to talk me into at least tolerating the vampires who were visiting tomorrow, I hated them they were the part of the reason I was alone.

I heard him behind me but I didn't turn around, he laid one hand on my free shoulder. I shivered at how cold it was. I couldn't hold it in anymore and bust out in silent tears he knelt beside me and a curled into his arms like the little child I was. It must have been a strange scene, Hades Lord of the dead comforting me, a so called 'creature of light' and last protector of the life of the wild.

"Padine?" I asked him using the Portuguese word for god father "Why do they have to come here?" I knew why I just was wishing there wasn't a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

_She sat there, all alone. Soot smeared across her face, tears washing it away. Ash like December's snow fell on her dark hair, catching themselves on her eyelashes. She looked down at her blood stained hands and like a phoenix rose from the ashes. Looking for something, anything, which was still whole. She picked up a few pieces of Heaven knows what, and looked down in dismay. Picking her way through the rubble she looked back, at the shards of memories, ghosts, that would never quite leave the attic of her mind. It began to rain, and her hair began to curl, it must have been pressed with one of those… what do they call them… hot irons? Maybe? The rain did not signify sadness, that he could tell. It meant rebirth. It was rebirth._

Marcus blinked himself out of the daze. _What was that?_ He thought. _It was almost dream like…but vampires don't dream._ A small thin thread appeared in front of him like those he saw connecting the guard a relationship? With whom? He had become fond of no one! _Her face flashed before him, almost childlike beautiful despite her worried expression. She glanced over her shoulder he wasn't sure how but he heard a growl in the direction she looked. Alarmed she tried to run…_ and the vision cut out again.

"Marcus we are going to leave you!" Aro shouted. He gathered his things and bounded down the stairs landing next to Caius. He considered telling Aro about the freak vision but something held him back, _why not tell him?_ He thought _Aro has always been trust worthy…hasn't he? _Never the less Marcus stayed quiet…

**CPOV**

…_.. So… this is Olympus… the Empire State Building… fun. _Caius watched Aro pay the clerk with gold coins to let them use the elevator to the non-existent 600th floor…_wonderful we get to go to the top…_ the clerk looked like she would die of laughter…_something's funny here…._ So she took our money and we went to the elevator psh… 600th floor… we stopped and got stuck on the last _**real**_ floor. Then maintenance had to get us unstuck and we took a nice elevator ride back down to the dying-of-laughter clerk. Aro got her fired, and he got us kicked out… the lesson is… movies aren't real, and Aro is insane [Aro that's my foot!] and Percy Jackson….. [You want me to say what? Ow! Ok! Ok! That's my head!] Percy Jackson… 'rocks' according to Aro. Any way we went to Manhattan for an elevator ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow stood on the balcony of her uncle's 'house' in Olympus, as if it could be called a house. It was more like a palace or a castle. She looked out over Olympus's landscape it was stunning really but it wasn't home and soon it wasn't even going to be safe. She turned to go inside. Aphrodite's room in its entirety was twice as big as any home she had ever lived in with her mortal parents. She sighed looking around the lavish room fit for the beauty goddess Aphrodite was. A ceiling that could have gone on forever and towering columns to match, and a whole other room for her extensive wardrobe ...

Aphrodite came bouncing out of the 'closet' smile on her perfect face and five or six flowing dresses in her arms, loudly humming some light hearted tune. As many times Willow had told her that she would not get dressed up for the welcoming feast (or even go to it for that fact) the priss still refused to take no for an answer. The goddess continued humming and willow heard some distant voice tell her to shut up, probably Persephone.

She dumped the arm load of dresses on the bed and paused to admire herself in the mirror wall that she seemed to be addicted to. She was playing with her hair and smiling and making the queerest faces oblivious that Willow was even there despite being the one to drag her inside to get ready… Then Eris evaporated in and it went downhill from there.

Aphrodite's smile vanished and her sonorous humming stopped 'finally!' she heard Persephone yell. Her face darkened as she turned around to face the other goddess "Eris, what do you need?" she asked in a very sweet voice. From the near stiff countenance Aphrodite held Willow could tell not cursing Eris right then and there was past straining.

"oh just thought I'd stop by to see what my brothers best girl is up to…" she said knowing her choice of words and tone of voice would get under Aphrodite's skin. Feeling the tension Willow made for the door but Aphrodite grabbed her and said with her best fake smile…

"We were just getting ready for the feast." Eris frowned knowing she couldn't pull any big production while Willow was there unless she wanted to be on half of Olympus's not-to-speak-to list. Then she smirked.

"Well then let me help you!"

Aphrodite clenched her fists as Eris strode into the closet room. "Stay here" she murmured, obviously fuming at Eris's impudence.

**Eris POV**

So I'm bad, and I like ticking my brothers 'girlfriend' off. I would justify it by saying they are not supposed to be together any way because she's married but I'm the one that set them up! The least she could do is have some sort of respect for me. I was already leafing through dresses by the time Aphrodite followed me.

"Eris…" Aphrodite said obviously holding back her anger.

"I need to talk to you Aphrodite" Eris said cutting her off and putting one arm around her shoulder. "It's about those ….Vampires" Aphrodite looked at her cautiously. "I need you to do something for me."

"I don't owe you any favors." She said.

"But I would owe you…" countered Eris.

"You know all those pranks your husband keeps playing on you and my brother…" she let her voice trail off.

"Yes" Aphrodite answered timidly.

"I can make them stop" Eris smiled as her eyes grew wide. "Please Aphrodite; your husband is smart but not smart enough to plan those on his own." Aphrodite's jaw dropped.

"You…you…" Aphrodite stuttered trying to get herself together "what exactly do you want me to do?" Eris's lips quirked and the two of them began to whisper.

**Willow POV**

I drew back from the door where I had been listening. _Good if Eris messed with the vamps they'll be sure to stay away._ I looked at the dresses lying on Aphrodite's bed. _Maybe I will go to the feast Just to see what Eris does._

Willow began looking through the dresses she picked a black one. _Fitting for all the death these demons bring,_ She thought. She changed quickly and was putting on her make up when Eris and Aphrodite came out of the closet room.

Eris said 'well, I'll be going" and evaporated out. Then Aphrodite turned to scrutinize my apparel. Being the perfectionist she was she redid my makeup and then did and redid my hair about five times before she decided to curl it swoop my bangs to the side and put in a jeweled head band. I looked at myself in the mirror wall and had to say I looked more like the immortal side of my family today.


End file.
